Types of Heroes D-F
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. D *Damsels in distress: A female hero who is often placed in danger. *Daughter of a Villain: A female hero, whose father or mother is the villain. *Deceased Heroes: Heroes that have died and have remained dead. *Defectors: Heroes who orginally worked for evil, but left when they realised they were on the wrong side. *Defenders: A hero who fights for the defense of others. *Deicidal Heroes: Heroes who have slain evil deities. *Deities: A hero who is a or considered a god. *Demigods: A hero, who one of there parents is a god and the other is mortal. *Demons: A infernal creature, normally a force for evil, some however chose to be a force for good. *Destiny Defiers: Heroes who attempt to defy a fated event or other individuals. *Destructive Heroes: Heroes who cause a lot of destruction in the pursuit of good. *Detectives: A hero who achieves through solving crimes. *Determinators: Heroes, who don't give up reguardless of how hard it gets. *Deuteragonists: The Second most important hero in the story. *Dimwits: A hero who not often (or never) uses their heads. They are also called "idiots". *Disciplinarians: A hero or heroes who instill discipline to those who act out or to those that are immature. *Doctors: A hero, who is trained in medicine and uses there skills to help people. *Dragons: A fantasy monster who breathes fire and also portrayed as heroes in cartoons, movies, and video games. *Dreaded Heroes: Heroes who are the most feared characters and also recognized as well as feared for their great skills and for their legendary achievements in their lives. *Dual-Wielders: Heroes who can wield two weapons at once, one in each hand. E *Eco-Warriors: Heroes/heroines who actively combat pollution or stop abuse of their environment and preserve natural beauty. *Egalitarian Heroes: A hero who believes in (and often fights for) equality and freedom for all. *Egomaniacs: Heroes who are completely obsessed with themselves. *Elastic Heroes: A hero who can stretch its body. *Electrokinetic Heroes: A hero who can control or manipulate electricity. *Elementals: A hero who can manipulate the elements. *Elves: A hero who is an elf. *Emotionless Heroes: A hero who has no or very little emotion. *Empowered Heroes: A hero who is enhanced and granted some form of power. *Empowered Normal Badass: Same as the Normal Badass, except they gain superpowers from some supernatural force or other circumstances. *Evil exterminators: A hero who strives to destroy evil. *Exorcists: A Hero who actively combats otherworldly evils trying to gain an anchor in the physical world. *Extremists: Anti-heroes who take extreme measures to accomplish their goals. F *Faceless Heroes: A hero who lacks a face. *Failure-Intolerant Heroes: A hero who will no except a single loss to evil. *Fairies: A hero who belongs to the class of magical beings called fairies. *Fallen Heroes: A hero who has lost there way and potentially been corrupted. *False Antagonist: A hero who initially appears to be antagonistic but turns out to be good. *False Protagonist: A hero who initially appears to be the main hero, but is not. *Falsely Accused Heroes: A hero who is accused of a crime they did not commit. *Fan Heroes: A character who fans perceive as a hero, or more heroic than it was intended. *Feline Heroes: A hero who belongs to the cat family. *Feminists: A hero who loves and respects women, and strongly believes in there rights. *Femme Fatale: Female heroes who use the benign power of her sexuality in order to ensnare the hapless villain into danger. *Ferals: A hero who lacks obvious intelligence, and acts animalistic. *Fictional Fictional Heroes: A hero who is fictional in the world they are in. *Fighter: A hero skilled in hand to hand combat who uses there skills to fight evil. *Food Heroes: A hero who is composed of food. *Force of Nature: A hero that embodies nature itself. *Former Slaves: Heroes who start off living their lives as slaves, mostly as a servant to the villain or put into hard labor, until they are freed, usually by the hero (or some other character). *Fragment Heroes: A hero who is the embodiment or fraction of other characters. *Freedom Fighters: A hero who fights against oppression and for freedom. *Friend of a Villain: A hero who is or was a friend of the villain, confrontations with the villain can be particularly hard because of this, but its also possible there friendship can sometimes redeem the villain. *From Zero to Hero: A hero who was orginally a nobody. *Fusion: A hero who is the result of combining two or more beings. Gallery Princess Peach (Fortune Street).png|Princess Peach is an classic example of a damsel in distress. In her case, she is frequently captured by King Bowser throughout the video game series. Arceus.png|Arceus is a Deity & a Force of nature. Thor.jpg|Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) is the best example of a demigod & an electrokinetic hero. Rias Gremory.jpg|Rias Gremory is the powerful demon. SEES Members.jpg|The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad are an entire group of destiny defiers. Hulk.jpg|The Incredible Hulk is a good example of a destructive hero. Tsunemori-2.jpg|Akane Tsunemori is the detective. Gon vs. Hanzo.jpg|Gon Freecss is an perfect example of a determinator. In his case, he can have his arm broken, get tossed around for three hours, have a knife touch his forehead and still won't give up. Goofy Billy.jpg|Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) is a dimwit. Alleyne Kiss.png|Alleyne is a disciplinarian & an elf. Spyro.png|Spyro is the heroic dragon. Vash Love and Peace.png|Vash The Stampede is the dreaded hero. In his case, he is the most feared outlaw on the planet Gunsmoke, and has a $60 billion price on his head. DMC-Dante.png|Dante is the dual-wielder. Shepard610.jpg|Commander Shepard is the egalitarian hero. JohnnyBravo.gif|Johnny Bravo is an egomaniac. Cole-macgrath-psallstars.jpg|Cole MacGrath is the electrokinetic hero. Avatar Aang by Shira chan.jpg|Aang is a perfect example of an elemental. Sylvanas.jpg|Sylvanas Windrunner is an elf. Mahoukab658652.jpg|Tatsuya Shiba is the emotionless hero. Hiyori Iki.jpg|Hiyori Iki is the empowered normal badass, gaining enhanced strength, speed and agility in her half-Phantom form. Maka vs. Kishin.jpg|Maka Albarn is an exterminator of evil, specifically the Kishin. Allen Walker-Cursed Eye.jpg|Allen Walker is a classic example of the exorcist. 236px-Anakinsith.jpg|Anakin Skywalker is a classic example of fallen hero. In his case, he was secluded by the Dark Side of the Force and became Darth Vader. Beavis-and-Butt-head.png|Beavis and Butt-head are the duo of fan heroes. Simbadisney.png|Simba is a Falsely Accused Hero & a Feline Hero. Ada wong.jpg|Ada Wong is the femme fatale. CrimsonChin.jpg|The Crimson Chin is the good example of fictional fictional hero. In his case, he is the fictional superhero in the main character's favorite comic book. Morgiana-anime1.png|Morgiana is a good example of a former slave, being a slave of Jamil before being freed by Aladdin and Alibaba. 2072317-esmeralda.jpg|Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) is the freedom fighter. Spike Spiegel 2.jpg|Spike Spiegel is the friend of a villain, being the former best friend of main antagonist Vicious. 1000px-Naruto both parts.jpg|Due to his good heart, empathy and willingness to aid others in need, Naruto Uzumaki goes from zero to hero. Moka and Inner Moka.png|Moka Akashiya is the fusion, being two different beings in a single body. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists